Headmistress : Cat And Mouse
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: Minerva is lingering and Hermione is determined to get what she wants. Pure smut with a little plot


Updated version; thanks to **mxrolkr** !

Of course, Minerva, Hermione and their surroundings (sadly) belong to our beloved JK Rowling

Please leave a comment! Learning is a never ending process ...

* * *

Hermione adjusted her robes one last time, making sure that they covered the little she was wearing. It had been way too long.

Minerva and her had been on and off ever since she came back for her seventh year. It had started during the battle and concretized after it, partially thanks to Minerva's jealousy over Narcissa Malfoy. Yet, since that one rush of jealousy, Minerva had gone back to taking her distances withthe young witch, suddently becoming very aware of the hearsay. Even though nobody ever actually suspected their relationship, nor cared about it. Minerva was a very good looking, wise, serious and respected woman and Hermione was second on that list, if they didn't actually compete on an equal footing. It would merely seem like a logical ending for them to be together.

But today, Hermione had had enough of Minerva's lingering. If she wasn't going to undertake their relationship off her own will, Hermione would be forced to make her. She had done her waiting, four weeks of it, close to her every day, but still not close enough.

Hermione swiftly smiled at a group of first years who gazed at her as she walked them by in a corridor. She had become a historical legend after all. Plus, past year's action had given her a little taste for physical activities. Therefore she had started taking longer walks or runs around the lake since she had come back to Hogwarts, so her body really was in best shape.

As she arrived in front of the Transfiguration classroom, she forbid herself to just even consider the idea that Minerva could have had a class to teach. Today, braveness was more important than cleverness. Just the once wouldn't hurt.

She opened both doors at once and found the older witch sitted at her desk, marking papers with a blasé look on her face and an awry gone hat on her strictly tied hair. The doors were already flinging shut as Minerva looked up to a very discheveled Hermione.

« Hermione? What are you doing here? I thought that a trip to Hogsmead had been planned for today. »

Hermione barely even looked at her and simply waved her wand at the door to lock it.

« What is it that you think you are doing? »

This time, Hermione looked up into the woman's clear eyes.

« What I should have done ages ago, instead of letting you play cat and mouse with me, she said, slowly pacing towards the desk while reducing the flames that lit the room. »

Minerva swallowed quite harshly and put down her quill. She had the uncomfortable feeling that she wasn't quite in control of this present situation.

« You probably don't ignore that my animagus being what it is, it is only natural for me to ... »

« God's no, Minerva. _You_ 're not the predator. You haven't been for long. Not since that time you dragged me into your quarters at the beginning of this year. Time has passed and I'm quite tired of running after you now. »

That being said, Hermione took a seat on the edge of Minerva's desk, never unlocking their eyes. Minerva slowly inhalated and pushed her papers aside before taking off her glasses and discarding them with the essays.

« Hermione, you have every right to be upset. I did avoid you quite a lot lately, but you must understand. Put yourself in my shoes. Plus, I really don't think that this is the right moment to talk about it. We should make up an appointment and ... »

« Minerva. I am neither upset, nor here to talk, Hermione intervened, unclasping the first attach of her robes. »

At that moment, Minerva finally took notice of the particular atmosphere in her classroom since Hermione had entered. The low lights were drawing shadows over their dimly lit figures, and though the candles were a breeze away from dying, the room was unusually warm for an end of november. Had Hermione possibly cast a spell on her own personal classrooms? Her growing perplexity suddenly vanished as Hermione oppened another clasp and her robes parted.

Minerva's eyes locked on a toned and taned body, barely covered by a slightly seethrough négligée, through which what you did see, was absolutely nothing more than an unsignificant pair of knickers. The older witch's nostrils dilated and she licked her lips apprehensively.

« Ah ... Yes ... I think I do understand your intentions now, indeed ... she lowly muttered. »

Hermione smirked at the growing lust in Minerva's eyes, but tried to keep a hold of herself. Tonight, Minerva was _her_ little mouse to play with.

« Do you? I am not so sure that you know quite _exactly_ what I had in mind for you. Could you possibly tell me? The young witch asked, while throwing her robes off her shoulders. »

« I ... Hermione, you can't be ... I mean ... »

Hermione quickly left her spot on Minerva's desk to stand behind the professor. There, she slowly trailed her hands on Minerva's shoulders and down her arms, leaning forward so that her erect nipples piercing through the sheer material would rest against the woman's free neck. Minerva gasped audibly even before Hermione put her lips next to her ear.

« I do have to insist. Please tell me Minerva. What is it that I could possibly be planning to do? She whispered against her lover's ear while her hands moved from Minerva's forearms to her upper thighs. »

The older woman slightly shuddered and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to concentrate on something else than the nipples against her neck, the lips on her earlobe and the hands that were dangerously running up her body. And most of all, she wanted to avoid thinking about what Hermione possibly did want to do to her.

As the younger witch bit down on her neck and one of her hands quickly left the thigh to pull on her restrained hair, «possibly» wasn't the exact word any longer. And while Minerva moaned in spite of her resolutions, images flooded her mind.

 _The dust and despair clinging to their naked bodies during the battle. Hermione's moans covered by the noise of exploding stone and burning wood._

 _Herself, earlier that year, dripping wet after spending to many minutes watching Hermione stretch on the grounds after her run._

 _Herself again, end of november, overtaken by jealousy, throwing the girl onto her bed, getting her on her knees, begging for forgiveness and release ..._

« You're going to fuck me »

Minerva couldn't say if it was supposed to be question, a demand or a statement, but what she did know, was that she said it out loud. And from the forty-three years of her life, she had never said such words out loud.

The suprise quickly cast away, Hermione smirked in victory.

« Right you are, Minerva ... »

With those last words, Hermione untied Minerva's hair and pushed her hat away in one swift movement, while her other hand reached for the hem of the emerald robes. As she pulled the clothing up Minerva's knees and over her slightly shaking thighs, Hermione leaned over to her ear once more.

« But do you want me to? »

Minerva kept silent and shut the eyes she had opened after her precedent words. She faintly nodded.

« I didn't quite get that. Do you want me to _fuck you_ , Minerva? Is that it? »

Hermione asked, having now pulled the hem of her dresses so high that they rested around her hips and displayed her underwear. The professor instinctively pushed her knees together, put she couldn't hide the damp mark on her light blue knickers.

« I feel like I know the answer, Hermione stated while trailing a finger up her inner thigh, but I need you to say it, if you really do want it. »

« I ... »

Minerva stopped mid-sentence as Hermione's fingers reached the border of her underwear.

« I'm listening ... »

And Hermione's fingers left the dangerous zone to ghost along the other thigh, coming closer one more. She did this as long as it took for Minerva's panties to end up completely soaked, all the while running her second hand through the released hair. As Hermione's hand hovered over her center for the third time, not close enough to touch the fabric, but close enough for Minerva to feel her presence, the Animagus within gave in.

« Please Hermione. Fuckme. »

Her last two words had become one, merely an audible sound, but it was enough for Hermione. After all, she was reaching her boundaries herself.

With a quick wandless spell, Minerva's knickers were discarded and Hermione lost no time before shoving two fingers into her lover's glistening cunt. Minerva rose from her chair under the assault, only to fall against Hermione's body, her head resting on her shoulder while the girl started pumping into her.

As Minerva came closer to her peak, Hermione took advantage of her weakness and of the fact she was now fully resting against her, to push her forward and onto her teaching desk. She threw the chair aside before Minerva could even react and stood behind her to make sure that she wouldn't move. There, she finally vanished the older woman's clothes and leant over her.

« I am going to take you on this very desk of yours. And when I am done with you, I want you to remember this every time you sit behind it. »

Minerva felt herself flush and if possible, she became even hotter and wetter. Then, Hermione's brests left her naked back and the young woman turned her over so that she sat on the edge of her desk. There, Hermione parted her legs to stand as close as possible to her, grabed her discheveled hair and finally kissed her. Savagely, relentlessly, until Minerva was lacking oxygen.

Then, Hermione became gentler, trailing soft, warm, kisses along her shoulders and collarbones until she reached the hardened nipples. She slowly ran the tip of her tongue onto one of the pebles, while she rolled the other one between her fingers. Minerva moaned under her ministrations and moved slightly forward so that her core rested against the young witch's hips. Hermione smiled against her lover's skin as she felt her slowling rocking against her hipbone.

She then took the lead and got to her knees. Minerva let out a soft disappointed sound as the contact was broken, but it was quickly replaced by a moan as Hermione started kissing up her inner thigh. As she ghosted over her entrance, Minerva closed her eyes shut and inhalated sharply.

« Look at me » Hermione ordered

Minerva relunctantly opened her eyeslids and watched the woman between her legs come ever closer. Hermione smirked once more, pushed her thighs further appart and finally nuzzled between those sweet legs.

As she came closer, Minerva's loved sent intoxicated her. Outside, the castle's bell rang six o'clock. It was time for diner.

She darted her tongue out and laped along the dripping slit a first time, eliciting a whining sound from above her. She mirrored her movement, always avoiding the erect clit. Minerva started wriggling, nearly rocking against the wood of the professoral desk. By the third, tentalizingly slow lap, Minerva finally voiced her need.

« Hermione, for Melin's sake, _please »_

Minerva had just finished her plea that Hermione plunged her tongue in her entrance, both hands cupping her tighs to pull her closer. She darted her tongue in and out, while the older witch moaned and called her name in extasy. She wouldn't forget that she had been fucked on the desk she had worked on every day for the past twenty years.

Two fingers quickly replaced the tongue in Minerva's cunt, for it took assault of the throbbing clit. Hermione pumped in and out, harder, faster, and added a third finger. Minerva gasped, but ajusted quickly, her juices so abundant that they were coating the edge of her desk. Then, Hermione finally drove her over the edge as she softly bit onto her erect clit.

« HERMIONE! »

Minerva's thighs abruptly shut around Hermione's head and all of her body spasmed from hair to toe. The younger witch lapped every last drop off her lover before finally getting back onto her feet and kissing a flushed and exhausted Minerva.

« Don't ever doubt us again » she warned the older witch before pulling her cloak over her shoulders and leaving a naked, sweat coated and sex sented Minerva laying on her professoral desk.


End file.
